


Full House

by Dirty_Corza



Series: corza's weird shit prompt fills [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: For the prompt: Anders adopts a dozen kittens, Hawke reactsThe only thing better than coming home to a roomful of kittens is knowing just how happy they make your lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikestaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/gifts).



Mayra stepped carefully through the living room, balancing on the balls of her feet as she carefully avoided the little balls of fluff that darted around her feet. "Anders..." she called out once she had made it halfway to her chair and one of the little blessings had started to climb her leg. "You said you found a few kittens in Darktown, this? Is more than a few."

She leaned down, carefully prying tiny claws away from her clothing, cuddling the little climber tenderly in her arms. "I bet he thought I wouldn't notice, since you all look the same," she murmured, scratching under their chin.

The sound of Anders clearing his throat had her turning to look at him, raising one accusatory eyebrow as she glanced pointedly around the room. "It's- well, there were only three in the first litter, when I told you about the kittens."

"There's more than three now."

His cheeks were flushed as he glanced away from his lover, distracting himself by rushing to pick up a kitten venturing a bit too close to the fireplace. "Well, there might've been a few patients who had kittens they couldn't keep, that they wanted a good home for."

Mayra found her lips quirking up, an amused smile playing at the edges. "Might've been? As if you can't remember where you got each and every one?" She was grinning by the time she finished speaking, trying to hold in her laughter as the kitten in her arms decided it wanted to make it's perch on her shoulder, tucked under her long, dark hair.

"I- no. About half came from patients. And the others, Fenris found them in his basement. And you know his mansion is no place for cats."

"Well," she said after a moment, stepping carefully around fluffy little kittens as she made her way to his side, "I suppose the big question now is do you already have names for them all?"

"All? I- you mean, you don't mind keeping them all?"

She laughed, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Not at all. I mean, really, what's a mansion for if you don't fill it with kittens for the love of your life?"

His wide smile made her heart flutter, so full of honest joy. "Oh love-" In an instant, she found herself pulled close, his lips meeting hers in a firm kiss. "Have I said recently, how wonderful you are?"

She laughed, one hand steadying the kitten on her shoulder as she met his eyes, her other hand reaching for the back of his neck to hold him where she could reach him for another kiss. "You certainly have now."

"Good."


End file.
